dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Sandubadear
Timer Breaker Oh Sanduba, eu estava curioso de saber oque é um Time Breaker. O que é um Time Breaker? Jojojoao500 15h11min de 28 de junho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojojoão500. 15h10min de 28 de junho de 2017 (UTC) Post de Blog Oh Sanduba, pq q quando eu vou ver um post de blog de outros usuário aparece "Este blog foi arquivado por não ser comentado por 60 dias. Não comente mais nele!"? Jojojoao500 15h13min de 29 de junho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojojoão500. 15h12min de 28 de junho de 2017 (UTC) Admin Oh Sanduba, qual o fundador e burocrata da wiki? Jojojoao500 22h46min de 02 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Imagem Oh Sanduba, como é que você fez essa imagem que aparece o Yakon e o Pui Pui? Jojojoao500 15h09min de 3 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojoao500 15h07min de 03 de julho de 2017 (UTC) re E ele pode fazer uma para mim? Jojojoao500 23h40min de 3 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojoao500 23h41min de 3 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Olha, eu não entendo muito de inglês, como que você falou na mensagem? Jojojoao500 00h12min de 4 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojoao500 00h12min de 4 de julho de 2017 (UTC) re-sigo Ele fez um para mim Jojojoao500 14h03min de 4 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Jojojoao500 14h03min de 4 de junho de 2017 (UTC) re og Sanduba, como eu mudo o nome do meu usuário? João500 (talk) 19h34min de 9 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Oh Sanduba, esses dois usuários, SbdDBZ e 100x Big Bang Kamehameha eram burocratas e administradores dessa wiki? Vegetto500 (talk) 15h50min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Só para saber mesmo. 17h20min de 13 de julho de 2017 (UTC) SSJ 5 na wiki Olá Sanduba, o usuário chamado Veefp1, criou uma página chamada "Super Saiyajin 5" eu já botei a predefinição "Delete" para você deletar. Vegetto500 (talk) 15h20min de 14 de julho de 2017 (UTC) DBZ Kai Sandubadear, pode criar artigos de Dragon Ball Z Kai? Vegetto500 (talk) 16h23min de 14 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Jogos Opa Sandubadear, beleza? Bem, eu vi que não tem as páginas de jogos aqui na Wiki e tava querendo criar elas, mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa, você tem a Infobox dos Jogos? Se não, posso criá-la, com sua devida permissão claro. MatheusCormac (discussão) 22h09min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC) a Sanduba, eu posso editar as páginas de discussão que eu botei as mensagens pra colocar a minha assinatura? 16h46min de 21 de julho de 2017 (UTC) abc Oh Sanduba, o que é "HaCyAdO pOr ReY dOs SýMbOlUs"? 14h26min de 22 de julho de 2017 (UTC) MajiinBoo Mangá Ace Oi Sandu, eu gostaria de saber se a página Ace vai continuar com esse nome, ou posso mudá-la para Ays, pois em DBX2 em pt seria Ays (se eu não me engano, espanhol tbm e em japonês se pronuncia Ays), Ace seria o nome "americanizado" dele, tipo Krillin e Tien, não se preocupe com os links ou algo do tipo, se quiser mudar faço questão de buscar os links pela wiki que apontam a "Ace" e mudar para "Ays".MatheusCormac (discussão) 01h00min de 26 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Realmente o XV2 e 1 tem VÁRIOS erros de tradução, mas nomes é raro, vc que sabe como quer deixar... MatheusCormac (discussão) 01h07min de 26 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Xingamento de Administrador O Usuário Zck Craft te xingou de idiota. 14h22min de 09 de agosto de 2017 (UTC) 'CauliflaShura de Capricórnio (discussão) 14h22min de 12 de agosto de 2017 (UTC)' Na infobox, em''' Relações', refere-se a Kale como capanga, termo esse considero errôneo. Capanga é mais usado quando ñ há relação intima entre o que serve ou mestre (Ex: soldados rasos de Freeza). Caulifla ñ trata Kale desse jeito, se preocupa e tals. Mudar para '''Companheira'. Aproveitando, em Raditz e Nappa, consta a relação de companheirismo entre eles, mas em Vegeta, nenhum dos dois é citado. Chat Olá, Sanduba! Eu gostaria de falar com você no chat, se puder, ficaria muito agradecido. Yuri Quaresma (discussão) 17h03min de 12 de agosto de 2017 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super 200 episódios Oh Sandubadear, quando assistir hoje o Dragon Ball Super no Cartoon Network do Brasil mas isso pode significar que no Japão do Dragon Ball Super vai terminar a série e ai não vai ter de alcançar os 200 episódios do Dragon Ball Super ou ainda vai ter? jogos dragon ball Xeb1000 (discussão) 14h07min de 23 de agosto de 2017 (UTC) Sandubadear: sobre os jogos de Dragon Ball, tipo Xenoverse 2, por exemplo, pode ser incluido conteudo? porque quando se faz uma ediçao alguns minutos depois some a ediçao isso me deixa triste.bills god of destretion/erick Missões XV Mano, você que sabe, se quiser eu posso simplesmente transferir o conteúdo para a página Lista de Missões do jogo Dragon Ball Xenoverse (tipo ir colocando as missões por sessão e ir criando redirecionamento para elas). Eu só não crio uma Wiki do XV porque daria muito trabalho administrar mais uma Wiki, já sou ADM de um monte (to pensando até em renunciar algumas). Eu acharia melhor criar cada página pois daria mais profundidade (tipo na wiki Naruto tem página pra tudo, não é atoa que eles tem mais páginas que na wiki americana). Mas você que sabe, a Wiki é sua, você decide o que é melhor, me fala se eu posso continuar criando as páginas ou qualquer outra coisa. Abraço! MatheusCormac (discussão) 11h36min de 22 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Se não se importa, ao invés de apagá-las, gostaria de criar um redirecionamento, ai os links que mostram para a missão Teste de Trunks! por exemplo, vão redirecionar na sessão da página que mostra a missão. Mas se achar melhor apagar, fique a vontade (também criei uma infobox de missões, essa pode apagar com certeza). MatheusCormac (discussão) 20h55min de 22 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)